


Twirling

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn has some alone time in the Briefing Room after a meeting. Chakotay catches her doing something unexpected.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Twirling

He didn't think she heard him enter the room. He quietly sat at one of the chairs and watched.

Kathryn was spinning in her chair with her eyes closed. Her humming filled the briefing room with melodious tones. She seemed content in the moment and Chakotay felt content watching her.

She finished humming to the song in her head and stopped twirling with her facing the viewport. She opened her eyes and stood up. Kathryn turned and started to walk. Kathryn froze when she saw him sitting silently with a smile on his face.

"How long have you been sitting there, Chakotay?"

"Long enough to hear you hum almost the full song."

She blushed and said, "And you just sat there?"

He nodded with a smile. "I enjoyed it. "

She smirked.

Chakotay said, "But that's not a song you twirl in a chair to," he said with his dimples showing and a glint in his eye.

"No?" Kathryn questioned.

He shook his head and stood up. Then he walked over and took her hands in his into a dancing postion.

"It's one you dance to," he said and hummed the song as he warmed her into a dance, "with the right partner, of course."

Her face was pink with a shy smile as they worked their way in the small room. She was a bit speechless.

When the song was done, he let go of her hands.

"Well, it looks like you're right, commander. It is a song to dance to. Do you have anything else up your sleeve?" She said coyly.

Chakotay pretended to shake and search the sleeves of his uniform jacket. He said, "Not that I can see. But I do know of other songs that are good for dancing," he said.

She glanced down to hide her smile and bitten lip. "You do?"

"Yes. But I think it's better to hum with some actual music."

She curiously said, "It _is_."

"Tomorrow after our shift, then. Holodeck Two."

"Tomorrow?" Kathryn said.

"I'm glad we agree," Chakotay said with his eyebrows raised and he went onto the bridge before she could utter another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 7/16/2020 
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
